Once upon a night
by Tiffywiffy1205
Summary: Ghost Adventure story! Looking for a night out with the guys, Zak didn't know he was going to be meeting his newest investigator...
1. Fateful night of drinks

Sighing for the millionth time tonight, she looked at her friends. One, four out of the five was drunk, two she was the only one sober and three, all night she felt eyes on the back of her head. She wasn't in any mood, because seeing how this plan went to shit, all she did want to do was go back to the hotel and get some needed rest before tomorrow. She turned away from the group of girls who were currently and completely intoxicated. She so badly wanted to kick some ass, well, their asses – but tomorrows yelling would prove to be there worst ever. She looked around to see if she could find a waiter or something, to pay for the tab. Just her luck, she found her waiter. He was easy on the eyes, but was a bit too touchy. She never was one to turn away affection, but this man just gave her the creeps. Lifting her arm, he came directly towards her, with a small smile on his lips.

"Need anything else?" he asked, putting his arm behind her chair. She felt so cornered at this point, and felt her face flush. Not because of him, but because of the situation at hand. "I would just like the check please. All on one check." she said, very nicely. She smiled as well, to make him go away. And he did. Sighing with relief, she looked at her friends, and they were really laughing wildly, and just talking some stupid shit as usual. "T-T-Ti-Ti-Tif-Tiff…I-I am sowwy…" said one of them, while she tried to make her words come out correctly. Tiffany just looked at her, with a stare that would kill, but knew tomorrow would be worse. "It's okay, just please drink some of the water, so we can leave. They are about to close, and I need some rest for the morning..." she said, trying to explain to her drunken friend – well, one of them anyways. One of them slumped down, and was slowly falling asleep, while the other two were laughing so wildly – still. _Something must be really funny… _Feeling eyes on her the whole night, she turned around, and saw no one – well, no one she can visibly see. There were so many people in this little bar, that it's hard to tell who is staring or not.

Sighing, she plopped her elbow on the table, and placed her chin in her hand. Her hair was already a mess, but before leaving the hotel was pin straight – and she loved it. She was finally wearing a dress, and not even ten minutes in the bar, she already spilled her meal on her. Angrily, she blew her bangs away from her face, but her glasses kept them from moving much. She spotted the waiter, and waited for him. As he came closer, towards the corner of her eye, she felt the same stare, but this time she physically saw someone. Turning around, she found he either looked away, or he looked briefly before she turned around – either way, she was in no mood. The waiter coughed softly, and smiled towards her.

"Miss, someone has already paid for your bill about three hours ago. The only thing on the bill that wasn't paid for was the food. Here is your check. Thank you, for stopping at The Bubble Bar." he said, walking away, leaving the check-book thing on the table. Her expression would be priceless, but it was of shock. _Who the hell would pay for someone else's meal, unless it was a friend, or someone trying to get something out of you?_ She didn't bother too much into it, but she was happy. The original bill was probably close to two hundred…without the food… Grabbing the check-book thing, she opened it, and her expression went from shock, to awe, to something completely in between. Her bill, with the food alone, came to be $72.87. That is amazing, considering the food and meals they brought. Grabbing her bag, she grabbed her wallet, pulled out four twenties, placed them in the check-book thing, and got up. Placing her wallet back into her bag, she pulled her back over her shoulder.

Upon getting up, she lowered her dress, and felt totally self-conscious. She wasn't the smallest thing, but she wasn't big either – but, she had more to love. She felt so out of place now, looking around the couples who were close together, boyfriend amazingly handsome, girlfriend model material – the group of friends who were not only beautiful people, but something about them together was special. She really didn't feel pretty anymore. She was considered the ugly friend, because of how her friends look. Amber, who spoke to her, while intoxicated, was the prettiest girl ever. Amber was about five feet, and four inches, beautiful brown hair, amazing blue eyes, and a body to die for. The others were the same, but to her, Amber was beautiful inside and out.

Going towards the girls, she had to bend down, to speak to them – to at least make them understand. Her bag made a soft thud on the floor. "Girls, we need to go. They are closing. We can drink more at the hotel." she said, with a smirk on her face. _Maybe this time it might work… _She heard them cry in agreement, and she stood up once again. Her heels were killing her, not to mention how her hair and everything else felt. This is the longest she has ever been out, especially looking the way she did. Not only was her hair pin-straight, before it went to a frizzy mess, she was wearing a pink and black cocktail dress that came above her knees, and her heels were black laced heels, about five inches. She was dressed nicely, and her make-up wasn't overly done. Just enough to give her that finished look. Walking back to push her chairs in, she looked at the same time, and saw them standing.

She looked at them, and couldn't help but silently laugh. As Amber was slowly getting up, the other followed suit. "Wait for me at the front..." she said, leaving them behind. Her heels made the click-clank noise. Deciding she had enough, she slowly made her walk, not before she held the wall for a moment, unzipped her heels and held them. Walking on the cold ground felt so good, but she knew she would need to take a shower, as soon as they got back. Looking back on the ground, she continued to walk forward. She bumped into someone and they fell on top of her. She cried out, when she felt the weight, but began to chuckle softly. "I am so sorry..." she said, finally opening her eyes, since her eyes were closed tightly.

As she began to apologize once again, her hazel eye meet blue – and her heart began to beat rapidly. She stared into those eyes, not realizing people were talking to the both of them. She felt his hot breath, and goose bumps began to form all over her body. He began to chuckle, and slowly pulled himself off. Standing up, he held out his hand. She timidly grabbed his hand, but felt a jolt of electricity run through her body. She was about to lose her grip on his hand, when another hand was place under her elbow to help her up. Her cheeks felt like a volcano, and she thanked God, that there was dim lighting. She began to dust herself off, before looking up. "I am so sorry...I really should have been paying attention," she said once again, apologizing for her behavior. She was usually careful, well, most of the time. Just look at her dress. A mess as usual – what else is new? Sighing softly, she knew that her friends would remember this, and not anything else. _Great, freaking great…_

Apparently, the guy chuckled softly and nodded. "It's okay. Honestly, I wasn't paying attention either. Sorry about falling on you," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "That was my less than graceful moments…" he said, laughing softly. She laughed as well, but bent down to collect her bag, and her shoes, that lay on the floor. Coming back up, she felt she was being stared at once again. Putting a loose hair behind her ear, she looked up, and it was the guy that only moments ago his breath was on her face. She blushed even more, and looked down. Clearing his throat, she looked up once again. "Sorry, I'm Zak. This is Nick and Aaron." he said, pointing to his other friends, who were behind him. She stuck out her hand, and smiled towards the men in front of her. "Names Tiffany, but please call me Tiff. And my other counter parts, well…another time, maybe?" she said, laughing softly, before taking Nick and Aaron hand to shake. When she went to grab Zak's, she felt the energy once again. This time, it was plain to see her goose bumps.

She let go of his hand, and turned around for a moment – to see if her friends are at least, or attempting to make it to the front. Not seeing them in sight, she sighed once more – this time, out of frustration. She turned to look at the men in front of her, and smiled softly this time. "Well, gentlemen, it was really nice to meet you, but I better go bet my friends. I don't want anyone to mess with them, while they are slightly intoxicated." she said, rambling away. She waved and began to walk towards her friends. But, she still felt a pair of eyes on her. Turning around, she saw Zak was still staring, and this time, he had a smirk. He waved and walked out of the restaurant. Turning around, she found her friends, and dragged them to the front. She made them sit on the bench, as she jogged to the car. Grabbing her purse, she dug to find the keys. Pushing her hair behind her ears, she found them, got in, and drove to pick them up. This was about a forty-five minute process. Not only were her friends not in their complete correct state of mind, but they wanted to sleep at this point.

Getting out of the car, she walked towards Amber, and took her to the passenger seat. Buckled her in, and left the door open, in case she needed to vomit. The other three drunkies not so easy enough. As she tried to grab Katy, she wouldn't budge or move. She sighed, and moved on to Ashley. She was kind of a fighter while drunk, and was slowly punching Tiffany in the back._ I have no time for this fucking bullshit… _"Ashley, if you punch me one more fucking time…I swear to everything holy in this world, I am going to kick your -" she was about to finish, when she heard someone behind her. Turning around, she saw Zak, Nick, and Aaron standing there, watching her, and maybe hearing her very unlike lady mouth. "Need help? Or at least a bit more muscle to carry them to the car?" Zak said, looking how Ashley was punching me a bit harder.

She let out an aggravated sigh, and nodded. Without me saying a word, Zak grabbed Ashley, and she softly cooed to being lifted up. She just stood there, watching in amazement how three complete strangers just not only saved her an extra forty-five minutes, but helped them in the car. Ashley, Katy, and Natalie were in the car, buckled and asleep. Both doors were closed, and the car was on at this point, with the air blowing towards them. At this point, Tiffany picked up her hair, leaving it in a soft ponytail. Smiling, she looked towards the men, and nodded towards them. "Thank you! You have no idea how much of a help this was, really." she said, with a smile placed on her face. They smiled back at her, but then her face changed. What did they want in return? Their numbers. Sighing, she looked inside of her purse. "Which girl do you think is gorgeous and want their numbers?" she said. She knew the routine, and this point she didn't care.

They looked at her with three heads. She was about to open her mouth, but Nick, she assumed beat her to the punch. "Not to sound like a complete jerk, but why would we want their numbers? We were trying to be gentlemen and wanted to help." he said, with a soft smile placed on his lips. Her heart began to speed up, because of his smile. It was beautiful, and she was kind of staring at him. She heard another voice, and now she knew he was Aaron. "Dude, that's kind of low to think isn't it? I am assuming you get that a lot, huh?" he said and asked within one sentence. She sighed once again, looking down awaiting another voice to say something, but when nothing else was said, she looked up. "Honestly," she began, "You have no idea how many times guys come up to me, wanting one of their numbers. So, I just assumed that, well, you were like them. I am sorry, for the second time tonight, for that." she said, feeling her cheeks turning a bright pink. Sighing once again, she nodded, and began to walk away, when she felt an arm on her elbow.

Looking up, she saw Zak looking at her intently. "You're welcome, about your friends. And, if you need help with them back at your hotel…I'm assuming…" he said, trailing off to see her answer. Just the fact he was touching her, in some small way, was making her body overheat, and her blush intensify. "I could use the help, but don't worry. You've helped me enough time, and I am still sorry for assuming. Have a good night, you guys." she said, slowly pulling her arm away. As she got into the car, she looked towards them, and waved.

Not realizing, who she just bumped into would be her biggest moment of her life…


	2. We meet again

Waking up the next morning, she turned over on her stomach and looked over at the alarm clock next to her bed. It read "9:35 am". She sighed and slowly closed her eyes again. Flopping around the bed, she didn't get much sleep, after looking at the time. Slowing getting up from her bed, she grabbed her glasses and looked around the room. All her friends were either on the floor, arms falling off their beds, or snoring away. None of them were up yet, and they needed to leave within a couple of hours. She slowly pulled her blankets off her body, but not wanting to wake the girls just yet. She was going to give them about another half hour sleep. They came home about three in the morning, and didn't sleep until four forty five, rather she didn't. They were already sleeping, when she was finally in her bed, exhausted. Making her way to the bathroom, her calf muscles were on fire, her arms were sore, and her body was still aching. Sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror and was horrified, but laughed. Her hair was a mess, her face was something of a clown, and you could tell she was tired. Smiling at herself, she didn't care at this point. She heard her stomach ruble and knew it was time for breakfast. She did clean up, and looked at least decent. Exiting the bathroom, she walked back to the room, and looked around again. There was still not movement from her friends. Sighing, if no one was going with her to breakfast, perfect time to call home, and read for a bit, before the wrath of her yelling would wake them up.

Grabbing her phone, the room key and her book from the table near the door, she exited the room. She placed the room key in the book, as a bookmark. Heading down towards the elevator, she looked around. They have been coming to the same hotel for the past three years. She already knew the staff members, made friends with the people in the front, the valet parking – everything. She loved the people in Vegas. They were always friendly, and they made her feel like home. She was wearing a hoodie, some black and white sweat pants, and her mismatched socks. She felt at home, and was going to dress like it, when it comes to the mornings. She pressed the down button, on the elevator, and watched as the numbers came down. She waited and heard the ding. Not looking up, she walked straight in. Having her items in her hands, she placed her cell phone in her pocket, except for her book. She looked at the title thoughtfully, and smiled. It was a book that was given to her, by one of her co-workers back in New York. How did her co-worker know her love for romance novels, and cute ones – she would never know. She was on the twelfth floor, and the elevator stopped on the fifth floor. Looking up a bit, they were a bunch of teenagers – who were excited to be here. She just laughed silently to herself, and waited until they hit the lobby once again. Finally hitting the lobby, she let the rambunctious teenagers go on ahead of her, and she sighed to herself. A headache was slowly forming and it was increasing with each passing second. Sighing softly, she began to rub her temples very slowly. Looking up, she sighed once again, and smiled. Walking towards the front of the lobby, she smiled softly.

"Good morning, Ms. Hellsing. How did you sleep?" said Alfred, one of the main concierges. He was an older gentleman, and he always reminded her Grandfather, and that alone made her smile. She looked his way, and smiled. "Good morning, Alfred. I'm doing well, thank you. How are you doing this morning?" she said, smile still placed on her lips. "I am doing well, Ms. Hellsing. And you have a package here. Would you like it now, or when you are done with your breakfast?" he asked, with a smile as well. She gave him a confused look and walked closer to the desk, and stood there. "Are you sure I have a package? No one knows I'm here, except work and family. May I ask who sent it?" she asked, shocked written all over her face. Alfred turned his back for only a moment, and a look of disappointment was written on his face, when he looked at her once again. "No, I'm afraid not Ms. Hellsing. But, I can say they are just beautiful." He said, with a smile once again on his lips.

Curiosity got the best of her. "May I have the package now?" she asked Alfred, and laughed softly. He laughed as well, but turned to get her package. Coming back up, he had a small bouquet of flowers. Beautiful red, pink and white roses graced her face. "Here you go, Ms. Hellsing. I hope you find your suitor." He said, as he handed her the flowers. She smiled towards him, and took the flowers. She placed the flowers to her nose, and they smelled heavenly. She smiled brightly, and held them close. She nodded her head to Alfred, and walked to the dining room, with a stupid smile placed on her lips. Reaching the dining room, she looked around, and saw some the plates and what not. She walked over to the plates, and tried to pick up a plate. As soon as she grabbed the plate, it slipped from her fingers and it the carpet floor. She sighed, and bent down to pick up the plate, when another hand reached for it. She went back up, and saw the same blue eyes from the night before….


End file.
